It's all right
by Ketsueki aka Someone
Summary: Deidara wakes up from a nightmare. He starts to play his harp, but it goes wrong. Then the door opens...


Hello everyone! Here's my first chapter on FanFiction! AU, Shounen-ai and such. Enjoy~!

* * *

**"It's all right"**

_

* * *

"If you can play this piece on the harp, I'll come back to yo__u_" said a fading shadow of a red haired boy, reaching a hand with some music sheets in it.

* * *

"DANNAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

Deidara shot up in his bed. He's been having this nightmare for nights. The boy stepped out of his bed and walked to the closet and took out a box. Black and with many many locks on it. He opened it and took out the papers that lay in there. He stared at it for 5 minutes, then he stood up and walked in the way of a big black instrument that was standing in the corner of the bad lighted room. A harp. He started to play it when he was only 7 years old, now he was 19. He folded out the music standard and placed the sheets on it, after that he took a chair and sat down on it. Then he started to play. He failed at almost every note. Clinging his teeth, he kept and kept trying. He was almost able to play the first page, when he felt that his fingers started to itch. Deidara ignored the pain, and played. The second page was nearly finished when the white strings had a few little red stains on it. His fingers were bleeding. The blood was dripping on the creamy white wood. He lay much emotion in every note. The longer the music sounded, the weaker the boy became. He thought of Sasori, the one in his dreams, the one that left him. How much he wanted him to be back, but that was futile hope, he knew it! Nonetheless, he kept on hoping and making music. Nine of the ten pages were done, he knew how to play them. Deidara started to cry.

"Danna, don't you see how much I try to bring you back? I'm bleeding at the bone, and you still don't come back?"

He tried to play another few notes, but he couldn't last it anymore. He fell on the ground, out of his chair. His crying became louder, started to mix with the blood on the ground, and the door opened.

* * *

~......'s Point Of View~

_"I broke up with ********. I hate it. I wanna go home, but I won't be accepted. I wanna hear some harp music again. Kami-sama*, what a dilemma! Well, I guess I have two choices: Being some freak living on the street, or I will be beaten by my ex-lover and hopefully accepted again when he's satisfied. Let's do the last one, at least I have a chance, if he hasn't committed suicide yet, that is..."_

* * *

~Story Line...~

The unknown person walked on the street, not seeming to know what to do. Then he made a decision. He quickened his pace and walked, no almost ran, in the way of an house when he heard calm music coming out of the window. At the moment he was by the door, he rushed through his pockets, searching for his keys.

"Where the fuck are those goddamned ke- There they are!"

The man ragged them into the door and barged into the hallway. He panicked when the music was fading. He ran to the room where the music came from and opened it. What he saw was terrifying. His precious friend and ex-lover lay on the ground, beside the harp with bleeding fingers and some music sheets on the standard. The blonde closed his eyes. The red one was scared, and looked at the sheets. They were his. The ones he had given with a promise. The harp was spilled with blood. Black, white, red. THe blood was dripping from the strings. A horrifying sight. He kneeled down by the one laying on the ground.

"Deidara, it's me, Sasori" he whispered, putting Deidara's head on his lap.

"I came back to you, it's all right now, I'll bring you to the hospital."

Deidara whimpered and opened his eyes.

"Sas... o... ri..." He managed.

"Yes... It's me..." Sasori said guilty.

He stood carefully up with Deidara in his arms in bridal style and brought him to his car. He put him tenderly in the backseat, sat down in the drivers one and found his way to the hospital. Deidara was immediately brought to the first aid.

* * *

"Will he be all right?" Sasori asked one of the nurses who were around.

"Yes, but whatever he did, he will no longer be able to do that." She answered.

Sasori's eyes almost fell out of his head, just like his ears. "NO LONGER BE ABLE TO PLAY HARP?!" He shouted.

"SSSSSSSHHHHT!! It's a hospital! And I'm sorry, we do what we can." Then she left.

"Everything he did was for nothing, and I'm responsible." He thought.

* * *

He entered the room where the blond was in. Deidara lay there in a somewhat dark room. He was sleeping. Sasori walked towards him and kissed him tenderly.

"I'm sorry... I made it so you can't play harp anymore..."

He started to cry. Deidara woke up from tears falling on his cheek.

"Danna, are you crying?" He asked.

Sasori blushed and rubbed his tears away.

"No I'm not." He said.

"No, you HAVE cried! Your eyes are all red!" Deidara stated.

He raised a hand and caressed Sasori's cheek.

"Will you stay with me, and listen to my harp?"

Sasori became pale and bowed his head.

"What?" Deidara asked confused. "Is something wrong?"

Sasori looked up and said with an unstable voice

"Haven't the nurses told you already? Your fingers are no longer suitable for those strings."

This time it was Deidara's turn to become pale. He was quiet.

"Dei?" Sasori asked. "Are you all right?"

"Yes... Yes I am..."

Another tear rolled down the blonde's face.

"Don't cry, Dei. It's all gonna be all right, I promise! You don't have to play for me. I love you. It's all right!"

He kissed Deidara's tears away.

"It's all right..."

* * *

**Ok now that was really crappy ^^U I hope you liked it though. Please rate and review, flames will used to burn people in hell, for example the people that flame. I'll put a next oneshot, musiclike thing on it too, so be alert ^^ **

**byebye~**

**Ket = out**


End file.
